


Кеды

by Rik_i



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i
Summary: Кумыс и шмотки





	Кеды

Юра шлепнулся на стул, раскинулся морской звездой, насколько позволяло маленькое пространство между столиками. Проследил как Отабек пристегивает мотоцикл к чугунному ограждению и идет к будке с напитками.   
Вытянул ноги и сытым хищником прижмурился на свои новые кеды.

Ехали в кинотеатр, когда Юра обратил внимание на двухэтажную бетонную коробку "торгового центра", потрепанную ветрами растяжку и крупную надпись на русском "Мужская одежда". Отабеку пришлось срочно свернуть направо, на задворки, чтобы хитрым путем вырулить потом на парковку. На таких вот рынках, объяснил ему Юра, можно наткнуться на что-нибудь прикольное. Отабек понимающе кивнул.

Традиция, подумал Юра. Еще в Барселоне он протащил Отабека по магазинам, втайне побаиваясь, что тот потерпит-потерпит да и прекратит эту девчачью забаву. Но Отабек стойко вынес все попавшиеся на пути бутики, не дрогнув. На той майке, Юра думал, сломается. Скажет - Плисецкий, а не рановато ли в таком шмотье рассекать? Но Отабек сказал - Юр, тебе размер другой дать или этот подошел? Юра тогда сам сломался, завис. Потом высунулся из-за шторки, спросил - клевая же, а? К тем штанам... Отабек развернул его за локоть, осмотрел сзади, сказал - странная, но тебе нормально. Бери.   
"Бля, бро, - подумал Юра, - дайте два".   
Майка-то пригодилась же потом, как чувствовал ведь. 

И на этот раз чутье не подвело - уже в третьем обувном ряду Юра увидел эти кеды. Ярко-рыжие с черными тигровыми полосками. Обуйся в нас немедленно, Плисецкий! - кричали они. Леопардовых у него было пар пять, если не больше, разных цветов даже, а вот под тигра как-то не попадались еще ни разу... Юра опасался, что его размера не окажется (бывает же иногда такая подстава) и трясущимися руками открывал коробку. "Можно со шнурками носить, а можно так, видишь, тут резинка", - сказала на чистом русском смуглая продавщица, пока он с замиранием сердца вдевался в кеды. Встал, притопнул ногой, поднял взгляд на Отабека. Тот серьезно сказал - круто, Юр. 

Перед первым своим приездом в гости Отабек спрашивал - что тебе привезти? Сувенирное что-то? Сладостей? Себя привези - буркнул тогда Юра. Это главное, пофиг вообще на сувениры.   
Штаны были классные: из приятного коже трикотажа, темно-голубые, с тонкой золотой ниточкой казахского орнамента по швам. С карманами, а на левом кармане - орел и солнце. Юра влез в них и вылезать отказался. В поясе совсем чуть-чуть свободные, иногда сползали с пупка ниже. Отабек отвел глаза, сказал - дома удобно носить.   
Они и вправду стали у Юры домашними, носились, когда без Отабека бывало уж совсем невмоготу. А однажды Виктор с Кацудоном притащились к нему в Москве, в жуткую рань ("сюрпри-из!"), и Юра поплелся открывать в этих самых штанах; Виктор внимательно на него посмотрел, а потом резко чухнул сразу в комнату. Заглянул в спальню, будто надеялся найти там спящего Отабека. Не нашел и шутканул, мол, непатриотично как-то, Юрио. Юра вызверился тогда, отлаял - вон Кацудон-то в твоей олимпийке рассекает, и ничего, патриотизм прямо через край плещет.   
О том, что сам как-то задремал в номере в обнимку с сине-бело-желтой спортивкой, Юра собирался молчать до скончания веков. Что поделать, Плисецкому срочно нужно было утешиться после неудачного акселя, а шмотка пахла Отабеком, а хозяин ее на тренировке задерживался. В конце концов, он ведь даже не осквернял ее, только помял немного...

Сам Отабек дома носил обычные темно-фиолетовые треники с белыми лампасами. Чуть выцветшие, потрепанные, мягкие. Юра по утрам охотился; залавливал Отабека в кухне или в ванной, чтобы просунуть пальцы под широкую резинку и погладить кожу под ней. Иногда лениво размышлял о том, как же докатился до жизни такой - на штанах ведь не единого леопардового пятнышка, а он прется по ним, как кот по валерьянке. Неизменно приходил к выводу, что имеет право на маленькие тайные слабости. Отабека же вон тащит с юриных коротких черных шорт. Тоже простых, без рисунка, без всего. Да он и видел-то Юру в них пару раз только, но при воспоминании об этом заливает жаром от затылка до пяток. Третьего раза шорты не переживут, был уверен Юра, и стратегически приберегал их. Для особого случая.

Отабекова лаконичная черная толстовка тоже сама собой перекочевала к Юре. Он заворачивался в нее, когда мерз, засовывал нос в ворот и тут же вспоминал, что хотел отправить Отабеку смешную гифку с тигром и медведем или требовал фотку "где ты вот прямо сейчас?". Однажды Отабек прислал селфи из какой-то каморки, полной аудиоаппаратуры, проводов и прочей крутизны; на корточках, с наушниками на шее и в новой кожанке. Юра зажевал ворот и написал: ты офигеть просто.

На его куртки Юра не покушался, даже примерить не просил. Только любовался, как здорово смотрится "молния" поперек груди. Или утыкался в черную прохладную кожу на плече, прижимаясь крепче на поворотах. Куртки были неприкосновенны с того дня, когда Леруа (Юра не уследил) взял пофорсить на камеры, пусть и с разрешения владельца, ту самую, в которой Отабек вышел на лед в юриной показательной. Плисецкий, увидев фотки в инстаграме, орал как ошпаренный; успокоился только когда куртка вернулась к Отабеку, но еще долго шипел потом.

Отабек принес два бумажных стаканчика с холодным чаем; Юра приговорил сразу половину и расслабленно откинул голову на спинку стула. Они катались по Алматы уже второй день, Юра посмотрел многое из того, что полагалось посмотреть порядочному гостю, сфотографировался со всеми казахскими котами, и уличными и нарисованными, а в кино не особенно и хотелось. Отабек достал телефон и начал предлагать варианты на вечер. 

Юра глядел на него и невольно улыбался - носит же. Футболку с тигром. Юра купил ее перед самым отъездом в Японию, и себе точно такую же. Подумал: скажет чего против - выброшу обе прямо в аэропорту. Отабек тогда улыбнулся тепло, поблагодарил и сложил подарок в чемодан. В Ю-топии они надели их, не сговариваясь, и тройняшки Нишигори сказали - ва-ау! Виктор ничего не сказал, но делал Плисецкому большие выразительные глаза и ухмылялся. Юра мысленно слал его на три буквы, но тоже молчал - ругаться не хотелось, уж слишком было хорошо. 

\- ...как раз успеваем до заката. Хочешь на канатке покататься?  
\- Хочу! - подпрыгнул Юра. - Только пожрать чего-нибудь надо.  
\- Обязательно.  
Юра пошевелил пальцами в новых кедах и потянулся. Усталость была приятной, а впереди ожидало новое, интересное и с Отабеком. Юра закинул ноги поперек отабековых колен, скрестил в лодыжках, сказал себе: возмутится - уберу. Но тот только посмотрел из-за телефона и усмехнулся краешком губ. Вот и славно. Юра достал свой телефон, включил камеру. Надо запостить обновку.   
\- Пиццу будешь или нет? - спросил Отабек.  
\- Буду, - кивнул Юра, перебирая фильтры. Картинка получилась классная: Отабек в фокусе, мотоцикл его чуть позади поблескивает... И по кедам сразу понятно, кто узурпировал героя Казахстана на ближайшую неделю всего целиком.   
Подумал, что нифига тут не кеды главные, на фотке этой.  
Ну и все равно хорошо.   
Минуты не прошло как посыпались лайки и комментарии. Потом почитаем, решил Юра.  
\- Поехали тогда, - сказал Отабек, допивая чай. - По дороге пиццу возьмем.


End file.
